


things are falling into place

by blackkat



Series: Crossover and Fusion Drabbles [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Saiyuki
Genre: Adoption, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: Harry had no idea that Goku rescuing him from Dudley's gang would lead tothis.





	things are falling into place

“Hello?” Aunt Petunia asks suspiciously, opening the door just a crack. A little surprised, Harry glances up from where he’s dusting the bookshelf, because that’s her spy-ing-on-the-neighbors voice. “Can I help you?”

“You can move,” a sharp voice bites out, full of cutting edges, and there's a cry of indignation from Petunia. Harry surges to his feet automatically, but before he can take so much as a step there's a bright laugh, and the teenager who saved him from Dudley’s gang a few weeks ago comes bounding into the living room.

“Hi, Harry!” he says cheerfully, waving.

“Goku?” Harry ask, startled. “What are you doing here?”

Behind him is another man, tall and lean and blond, with sharp violet eyes and a red mark in the center of his forehead. “Leaving,” he says shortly, even as he looks Harry over carefully, gaze lingering on his oversized clothes, the way his elbows have worn holes in his jumper, the dust rag in his hands. “Pack your things.”

Harry has no idea at all what to do with that. “What?” he asks, bewildered, because Goku is a little odd but nothing he’s said in the times they’ve met has made Harry think he’s a wizard. He’s also _nice_ , and in the last twelve years Harry hasn’t gotten a lot of nice.

“Sanzo said you can come home with us!” Goku says brightly, like this explains everything. “We’re going back to London tomorrow and you can live with us! He got the Minister to say it’s okay!”

“The Minister of _Magic_?” Harry blurts, without quite meaning to.

Sanzo grunts, folding his arms over his chest, and he shouldn’t be able to make a neat suit look so intimidating, but he comes off as scarier than Snape at his looming, scowling best. “He owed me a favor,” he says succinctly. “Goku, help him pack.”

“You're _taking_ him?” Petunia asks, and she looks torn as she hovers in the hall, face caught between relief and consternation. It makes something twist in Harry's stomach, even though it shouldn’t, even though he’ll be just as relieved to leave as the Dursleys will to get rid of him.

Sanzo's eyes flicker from Petunia to Harry, and his mouth tightens. “Yes,” he says, then meets Harry's gaze and says, “If he wants to come.”

“Yes,” Harry blurts, and refuses to feel guilty for the flicker in Petunia’s expression. He drops the dust rag, then says, “Er, why…?”

“Yo, Your Prissines,” someone says before Sanzo can answer, and a man with long red hair and a cigarette dangling from his lips leans into the house. Petunia’s gasp of offense goes completely unheeded. “Done yet?”

“Gojyo,” another man says reprovingly, and a dark-haired man with a monocle steps past the redhead. He glances at Sanzo, at Harry, and then smiles. “Hello,” he offers brightly. “You’d be our new ward, then?”

“Er,” Harry manages.

With a laugh, Goku bounds forward to grab his elbow. “Come on, I’ll help you pack!” he says.

Harry is more than happy to get out of the building tension. With relief, he ducks up the stairs, Goku a step behind him, and can't contain himself for a second longer. “You got your guardian to _adopt_ me?” he asks incredulously.

“You said you hated it with your aunt and uncle,” Goku says, like it’s as simple as that, and he’s smiling. “And we’re friends! Of course I’d ask.”

As simple as that, Harry thinks, and swallows. The memory of everyone thinking him the Heir of Slytherin is all too clear, and in the face of that he doesn’t quite know how to feel right now.

“Is Sanzo a wizard?” he asks, a little tentative. Knowing the Minister of Magic well would imply that, but Sanzo _definitely_ doesn’t look like what he would think of as a wizard, and neither do either of his friends.

Goku laughs. “He’s a priest,” he says cheerfully. “And he’s kind of a god, too, but he doesn’t like to talk about that.”

“A _god_?” Harry splutters.

“Not, like, an _important_ one,” Goku says dismissively, and he looks around Harry's room with interest. “And he lives down here instead of up in Heaven, so it doesn’t really matter most of the time. Oh, hey, is that Hedwig?”

“Yeah,” Harry says, a little dazed, and Goku darts across the room to offer Hedwig his fingers. Steps on the stairs make him turn, and the man with the monocle smiles warmly at him.

“I just thought I’d offer my help,” he says easily. “Sanzo is working out the details with your aunt, but it seems to be going smoothly. I'm Cho Hakkai.”

“Er, Harry,” Harry offers, a little warily, but Hakkai just inclines his head politely.

“Take only what you _want_ to keep,” he says. “Sanzo will replace everything else.”

Harry hesitates, but—he doesn’t _like_ wearing Dudley’s hand-me-downs, and if he has the choice not to, if he can really live with people who know about magic and are _part_ of it—

“Thanks,” he says, maybe a little choked.

Hakkai touches his shoulder as he passes, and Goku grins at him, Hedwig perched on his shoulder and apparently pleased about it.

“Sanzo's not nearly as scary as he looks,” Goku tells him. “He’s really cool!”

“Quiet, monkey,” Sanzo says, with the ease of a familiar refrain, as he mounts the last step. The sun from behind him turns his hair to a halo of gold, and it’s like there's a light inside his skin. Harry has to swallow, and in that moment he really can believe that Sanzo is a god.

“Aww, _Sanzo_ ,” Goku complains, but he grins at Harry without pause and asks, “Where should we start?”

 _I'm leaving the Dursleys_ , Harry thinks with something like wonder. Takes a breath, and says, “I just need my trunk and my broom.”

Sanzo's eyes are a weight on him, something steady and sharper than Harry has felt before. When Harry glances at him, though, he simply nods, then says, “I’ll have Gojyo bring the car around.”

When he moves away, starts down the stairs, Harry finally finds his voice. “Thank you,” he says in a rush.

Sanzo stops, turns. Glances at him for a long moment, then inclines his head and keeps walking.


End file.
